1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to electric circuitry associated with guided missile safe and arm devices and fuzing, and more particularly to such circuitry which provides optional fuzing modes depending upon the nature of target approach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordnance fuzing circuits having detonation option selection circuitry are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,145 to Burkhardt et al. is one example of a fuze having detonation options. Such fuzes and circuitry, however, have complicated switching and timing components which make it more difficult to design a reliable fuzing circuit.